Hemodynamics is the study of the physical force generated by the heart to pump blood through the cardiovascular system, including such factors as blood pressure, blood flow and the like. A patient's hemodynamic status is known to be related to the overall health of the cardiovascular system, and a degraded hemodynamic status may be indicative of heart disease, hypertension, and/or other cardiac disorders. Hemodynamic status may also be important in evaluating a patient's pharmacological regimen, pacemaker performance, and/or general health.
Although many techniques of gauging hemodynamic status have existed for some time, these techniques have typically required the patient to consult a health care provider to be effective. Hemodynamic status has traditionally been monitored with a pulmonary artery catheter (PAC), which involves an invasive procedure to place the catheter into the patient. More recently, various non-invasive (or minimally invasive) techniques have become available, including impedance cardiography (ICG), partial CO2 rebreathing, trans-esophageal doppler, and the like. Nevertheless, each of these techniques requires access to specialized equipment that is typically available only at a health care facility. As a result, patients are typically unaware of issues with their hemodynamic status until a major episode occurs and the patient arrives at an emergency room or trauma center.
Accordingly, it is desirable to create a device and/or technique that is capable of gauging hemodynamic status so that any issues can be quickly and appropriately treated. Further, it is desirable to diagnose hemodynamic status within an implantable or other device that can remain with the patient at all times. Moreover, it is desirable to create a technique for optimizing the performance of a pacemaker or other implantable device based upon hemodynamic status. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.